bioniclefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Bold Clone
[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bold_Clone&oldid=114778 Archive 1] :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bold_Clone&oldid=123141 Archive 2] :[http://bionicle.wikia.com/index.php?title=User_talk:Bold_Clone&oldid=137742 Archive 3 - Sept. '10/Apr. '11] Your edit to the Site Rules This one Are you realy sure that that is good? In many cases, it could be that someone uploads some thing that they think is conon, but which is canon. I do not think that they should be blocked immediately for; a warning should be enough. Just my opinion, though. - Mata Nui Talk 22:11, April 2, 2011 (UTC) I agree with Mata Nui; always give a warning before blocking. [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] :He was a repeat offender. He had already been warned and banned for it. Twice. He's a dupe account of that Legolover guy, who uploaded the same picture. Legolover has already been warned and punished. No warning should be needed for repeat offenders, since they've already been warned. --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 00:51, April 3, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Well then, carry on. :-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] ::Well, you are right, on this specific occasion, it was right to block him withat a warning, but I still don't see why you changed the rules. - Mata Nui Talk 08:58, April 3, 2011 (UTC) http://duncannuva.wikia.com, http://tuma55.wikia.com. You got to be kidding me. This guy really has no life. I thought he couldn't create any new accounts. Captain Kazi----- Talk IDK. But we need to shut him down fast. Look we even made the list of pathectic users. Isn't that childish? http://tuma55.wikia.com/wiki/List_of_Pathetic_Users. Captain Kazi----- Talk The Order Indeed. Actually, come to think of it that is bassicaly it's original purpose.Teridax the Ruler 19:31, April 17, 2011 (UTC) Lewa I'm sorry if he thought I was arguing. I prefer the term debating. If he talks to you, could you let him know that I'm sorry? I didn't mean for it to come across as an argument. I just wanted to know his opinion, that's all. [[User:Monasti|'''-Monasti']][[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 16:48, April 18, 2011 (UTC) Greetings. I deleted the "Rumor" blog post, and all its comments, as I didn't see a need for them. Let me know if you've a different opinion about it. :-) [[User talk:Toa Roden|'Toa']] [[User:Toa Roden|'Roden']] I'd like to apologise for changing the tense on the Gukko article, as I had not read in the rules that everything is meant to be written in past tense. Forgive me, as it was a novice mistake I've made here. Silverspark is RUNNING OUT OF WAYS, To talk about eye lasers in his signature! 09:56, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Oh, I'm sure I will, thanks for that. It's just that I'm used to writting in present tense on other wikis. But l'll bear that in mind in the future. Thanks for that Bold Clone! Silverspark is Was and forever will be Awesomer than thou! 01:40, April 21, 2011 (UTC) The fact that two admins have had no problem with my 'spam blog' should show to you that no one, other than you, sees it as a problem. ----Andrew How is it spam? There was a civilized discussion being held, and your rash actions interrupted it. Not to mention it's been there for months, and no one else has had issues with. I do not mean to insult you by saying this, but the fact that you deleted it just makes you look rude and ignorant. ----Andrew I fail to see how it shows any ignorance, when I got clearance to create said blog from two admins, Mata Nui being one of them. Before letting your rash nature take control, I'd suggest contacting other administrators before you delete something the community of this wiki has not only accepted, but enjoyed since mid 2010. ----Andrew I don't see how it is ignorance on my part if two sysops endorsed/allowed it when I asked if such blog would be acceptable. ----Andrew I'm not here to argue with any sysop or admin, but the Spam Blog wasn't harming anybody. He was only creating a blog to let users type in random things. I know it is spam but it's just one area. If someone takes the spamming to far then just delete the comment, not the blog. Kopeke6991 14:03, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The former LMTOM Oh. I get it. You thought that it was a Spam Blog that vandalized the wikia. Well, they should call it the Random Blog but I think that names been taken. Kopeke6991 14:10, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The former LMTOM I completely understand. Go ahead. Kopeke6991 14:26, May 2, 2011 (UTC) The former LMTOM There is a spam sub-forum on Wiki Metru. People can go there if they really need to spam. I never liked the idea that people posted in the spam blog just in order to increase their edit counts. But yes, I never criticized the blog, but it never had my clearance either, as for as I can remember. - 'Mata Nui' Talk 14:38, May 2, 2011 (UTC) Was I... :Editing anything wrong? I just thought because I just edited thouse pages then you edited them that I did sonmething wrong. Just asking. Kopeke6991 15:13, May 6, 2011 (UTC) :Oh. Yeah I just noticed and I changed it on the Nuhvok-Kal and Pahrak-Kal pages. Thanks by the way. Hey. You wouldn't know where I could actually buy the Bohrok-Kal? I've got Tahnok-Kal but I think having him and the other 5 then that would make it neater. Kopeke6991 15:18, May 6, 2011 (UTC) Reference to bionicle as a 'past thing' Ok, I don't know where you are getting this but, you said to Kopeke guy (The old Lewa Mata of Mischief) You said Bionicle is a past thing. Just because they aren't making it does'nt mean it's dead. Bionicle lives on, through you and I, like Lhikan DOES through Vakama. It's not a past thing. Such as: "And are CURRENTLY living on Bara Magna. I like to be optomistic. :) Sorry if I understood it wrong. 'Master Lewa' Ok thanks that helped. :) Question When ever someone makes an edit, there's a thing underneath the edit on the Wiki Activity page that says stuff like "fixed red link" or "pointless info added or any other thing that a user says. How do you get that? Kopeke6991 15:25, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Is... Master Lewa a trouble,maker? :No, not really. He's just new to the site; I'm more than happy to help him out, I just tend to focus more on business (maintaining the site and patrolling the RC and edits). --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 22:05, May 9, 2011 (UTC) :Oh OK. Oh you are good BC. I am not worried about it. But explain it to him because I guess he thinks you are thinking that his edits are vandalism which I am about to take a look just to be safe. Kazi22 21:23, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Editing Might I ask, O mighty admin, what you are doing with my edits. '''Are you...' *Deleting them? *Editing them to suit what you think it should be? *Undoing my edits. *Returning it to past tense? (I understand what happened in Metru Nui 5,000 years ago is a 'was' but we can't change 'Is currently living on Spherus Magna') I really don't want to look like the noob on this sight, (Because I own almost every single one of the toys) and I certainly don't want admins mad at me... I'm just asking a question and I'm sorry if it comes through hateful, for that is not my intent. Kazi22 probably thinks I'm an Idiot now.... :( Great, he's not an admin, he a Site Leader!! Okay, okay, I just looked and I saw. You just edited it to past tense. I'm sorry. But Po-Wahi isn't a stub... What else is there to be added? Sorry about it all. Master Lewa Oh... My... Lanta... I'm a fool! Just great... JUST GREAT!!!!!!!!!! AUUUGGHH!!! I am way more of an idiot than I thought I'd ever be! I tried editing pages, and then you, Bold Clone were on me, and changed most everything back to past tense. (Just like you should have) Then I asked, Captain Kazi22 about this and he basically said that's the way it's always been. (Whichhe was right to say.) So, I got an administrator mad, the SITE LEADER thinks I am an ULTIMATE NOOB, caused trouble, and heck, wonder what else could go wrong? Oh yeah, I also did THE WORST THING.... I saw this guy called Schmitar uploaded a picture of A Halo Reach Character. I checked it out, knowing that this wasn't a site for Halo. I saw the guy had created his page SECONDS ago, and found he hadn't posted the picture yet. So, like Toa Roden did me, I tried to give him a welcome to the site... Here it is: The Welcome Welcome! Although I am no administrator, I wanted to welcome you to TBW (The Bionicle Wiki) Here you go: Also, I see you uploaded a Picture of Skullface from Halo Reach. Unless you are making it for your userpage, please do not enter it in any other pages concerning Bionicle. Master Lewa (This is my signature, you do not have to use four tildes Master Lewa 00:39, May 10, 2011 (UTC)]) DANG!!! Could I be more of a fool?!?! (Tell me on my talk.) It totally busted up the welcome format. After I published it, it added all those [[[s and ((()))s and other computer stuff! Then it changed the 'Bionicle Wiki Picture' to a link! 'Oh and to top it all like a cherry on ice cream...' Oh and about the failed greeting... I forgot to put the greeting under a title. SO I CANNOT UNDO IT!!! I even looked in site history, but it wasn't there... (Yes I refreshed a couple hundred times.) AUGH!!!!!!! Not going well eh? 'Summary of This User's Epic Fail' I Brought this on Myself #I argued with you Bold Clone, an ADMINISTRATOR, about past tense, and I was wrong. #I asked the SITE LEADER about past tense, and thus apeared a fool. #I messed up with alot of editing. #You (The ADMINISTRATOR I argued with) had to sit on my heels and fix them after I made them. #I TRIED to greet a new user. #I failed in the greeting and should have told an admin. #My greeting cannot be fixed by me, and maybe not even an administrator. #My computer desk is a pit. #Well heck, I'll probably be in trouble for saying 'heck'. #My Bionicle's hate me. #My dog hates me. #I failed at making a signature, because Master Lewa Looks like squirrel pettuti on a platter. #I've appeared as a noob to everyone who's reading this. #I've been an epic fail. #I'm still an epic fail. I Brought all these stupid mistakes on myself, and need to take the punishment in order to learn. Although I'm very disapointed with myself, maybe I will redeem myself in the eyes of the Administrators of this site, and to you Mighty Kazi22. I sincerely think that this is important to my first start of my Bionicle Wiki career. ' 'My Apologies I am sorry administrators and Site Leader, for my failed attempts to contribute to this site. My head is down, now I may be banned If that is the will of the Order. For every second of my ban is well deserved. I should be considered a vandal for all the harrasment I've put Bold clone, and this site through. My last words, for it is getting too dark to see my keyboard, are: ' '"I am sorry, Administrators, Master Kazi22, and contributers, and I well deserve the ban coming." Summary of this User's EPIC FAIL #I made big mistakes, and fussed at an ADMINISTRATOR, while I was a lowly peasant. #I argued with him about past tense. #I asked the SITE LEADER about past tense. #I've been an epic fail. #I messed up with alot of editing. #Bold Clone (The ADMINISTRATOR I argued with had to sit on my heels and fix them after I made them. #I've been an epic fail. #I TRIED to greet a new user. #I epicly failed in the greeting and should have told an admin. #I've been an epic fail. #I've gotten in internet things I shouldn't have. #Have gotten a punishment of trust loss because of it. #I've been an epic fail. #My greeting cannot be fixed by me, and maybe not even an administrator. #My computer desk is a pit. #I've been an epic fail. #I should have worked on my homework but I spent the day on TBW. (And somewhere else) #It's not a big problem for me because I'm a homeschooler. (But I'm far behind now) #I've been an epic fail. #Well heck, I'll probably be banned for saying 'heck'. #My Bionicle's hate me. #I've been an epic fail. #My dog hates me. #I failed at making a signature, because Master Lewa Looks like Rat pettuti on a platter. #I've been an epic fail. #My stuffed animals hate me. #I've appeared as a noob to everyone who's reading this. #I've been an epic fail. #I'm still an epic fail. #I should probably just make another user. 'If anyone wants to console me Don't!' I Brought all these stupid mistakes on myself, and need to take the punishment in order to learn. Although I'm very disapointed with myself, maybe I will redeem myself in the eyes of the Administrators of this site, and the Mighty Kazi22. I sincerely think that this is important to my first start of my Bionicle Wiki career. ' 'My Apologies Thank you Toa Roden, and I am sorry administrators and Site Leader, for my failed attempts to contribute to this site. My head is down, now I may be banned If that is the will of the Order. For every second of my ban is well deserved. I should be considered a vandal for all the harrasment I've put Bold clone, and this site through. My last words, for it is getting too dark to see my keyboard, are: ' '"I am sorry, Administrators, Master Kazi22 and all other contributers. Good night, and I well deserve the ban coming to me. Good night TBW, for a long time..." 'Good night Bionicle Wiki, I am sorry for the trouble I have caused.' Desrtuction of Mata Nui (Island) When the toa Nuva reawakend the Bohrok so they could 'loosen' the ground, for Mata, Nui to rise. Can we call this "The Cleaning"? Right now it has no name, so could we possibly call it that? MasterLewa™………………….. OK. I'm going to say this What the heck. Why did Master Lewa leave? He isn't an epic fail. And OK, he was anxious that you followed all his edits. Which is why I'm going to say, why did you make him leave? I don't know if you did make him leave but he seems very upset and I know I sound stupid but, why don't you apologise to him and say "I'm sorry for following your edits and changing them."? Kopeke6991 15:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Who's LM? Kopeke6991 16:27, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Um...I said 'LM'? *BC smacks his head into the keyboard before groaning* I meant to say 'ML' for 'Master Lewa'--instead I typed 'LM' for 'Lewa Mata'! I should probably apologize to both of you, then. :D Thanks for the correction. :) --[[User:Bold Clone|'Bold']] [[User Talk:Bold Clone|'Clone']] 16:31, May 10, 2011 (UTC) It's OK. :) Kopeke6991 16:35, May 10, 2011 (UTC) Still alive No I haven't left, I don't think I ever did. I was only awaiting the ban coming. Kazi22 and Toa Roden are still to reply as to weather or not I will be banned though. I'm sure it will be only a minor ban, but a ban nonetheless. Question Also I have a Question... I laye the Mata Nui Online Game not long ago. I was going to try to figure out how to post them. I saved them all in Microsoft Word but I figured out they're all PDF. so I can't upload them as valid pictures... Help? I have 68 pictures To use. XD (I probably won't use them all. My storyline When my Bionicle books come out, will their information be included in TBW? There won't be conflicting with Greg Farshtey's Bionicle, for its setting is Ta-Metru, and it's basically wat happened the thousands of years before the Toa Metru. Will its information be included? It is worthy of the information, because the first three books were by C. A. Hapka... And the next three are by: M a V ^ e p |_ewa Custom canon? If someone creates a custom Bionicle and posts it as a being is that alright? For example, Toa of Iron have no pictue. I mad this custom and wanted to know if I could post it? Plus, 4 of the Toa Hagah have no picture, and I might have made Helryx... Yeah... I looks like a midget Takanuva, but hey. If it's better, I could create a backgrround... But aside that What do you think? Canon worthy? Farshtey won't be calling anything canon anymore so..... It's better if we have pictures, instead of no pictures for eternity. Althoug hthis is completely the sites call, I truly think this should be canon (and not just because I think it's built good) If it's better, I could use Bronze pieces. I can obtain some, and even replace some silver with bronze if that is better. I would like you to bring this to the attention of the other administrators in the future. Howeve, I am sure these pictures being uploaded will arouse some questioning. Please, do consider this, and tell the others. It also might be better if the administrators were to vote upon custom material becoming canon.